


Promesses de Noël

by proustine



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/pseuds/proustine
Summary: En tentant de jouer les réconciliateurs, il parvient à rassembler, fait étrange, non pas autour de lui mais plutôt contre lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyjad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Skyjad).



> Pour Skyjad, qui voulait une fic sur "l'enfarinade" de MV et sans qui tout cela n'aurait jamais vu le jour, j'espère que tu apprécieras ces bêtises gribouillées en une soirée et malheureusement mal écrites !
> 
> Et, comme toujours, chacun des mots qui suit est une fiction, une parodie sans rapport avec l'actualité ou la réalité et qui n'a aucune raison de sortir de la sphère Tumblr/AO3. Merci !

Il y a bien longtemps qu’il ne croit plus à la magie de Noël. Il avait quatre ans quand il a compris que le Père Noël n’était qu’une fable de plus inventée par les adultes, un mensonge destiné à le berner, lui et les autres enfants, et que les miracles n’existent pas plus le soir du 24 Décembre qu’aucun autre jour de l’année.

Cette semaine, d’ailleurs, tient plus de la Débâcle que du soi-disant esprit des fêtes.

Il perd pied.

Sa façade se fissure.

Il se craquelle peu à peu, sous les zooms des caméras et les flashs des appareils photo.

En tentant de jouer les réconciliateurs, il parvient à rassembler, fait étrange, non pas autour de lui mais plutôt contre lui. En dépit des soutiens de poids qu’il a accumulé au cours des dernières semaines, il sait que beaucoup, au sein de sa propre famille politique, souhaitent sa chute, et que nombreux sont les électeurs, au cœur d’un parti qui s’effondre peu à peu, qui se réjouissent par avance de sa défaite.

La conciliation, du reste, n’a jamais été son point fort. Il n’est jamais plus à l’aise que dans l’attaque, plus efficace qu’aux manettes des rouages parfaitement huilés d’un ministère. S’il maîtrise la confrontation face à ses concurrents, l’apprécie, même, il perd ses moyens dès qu’il se retrouve au contact de ces dizaines d’anonymes qu’il est désormais forcé de croiser jour après jour et qui, la plupart du temps, lui reprochent un bilan dont il pense, à part lui, ne pas avoir à rougir.

Les débuts de sa campagne se révèlent hésitants, balbutiants. Malgré les difficultés, il fait de son mieux, tente même, en reniant ses convictions les plus profondes, de réparer les erreurs qu’on lui impute, d’effacer la brutalité qu’on lui reproche et qu’il a toujours considérée comme son principal atout.

Pour plaire, il fait marche arrière.

Sa volonté de faire amende honorable devant ceux-là mêmes qui ont critiqué son jusqu’au-boutisme est un fiasco politique et médiatique qui fait la joie de ses concurrents. Le ridicule de la situation ne lui échappe pas, lui qui est passé en l’espace de quelques semaines de l’un des bureaux les plus convoités du pays à un QG médiocre, au sein duquel il tente de sauver des meubles qu’il a passé les années précédentes à vouloir détruire systématiquement. Il devient la risée du pays, le bouc-émissaire favori de ses adversaires.

Pendant ce temps, de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique, un petit idiot à qui tout semble réussir surfe sur sa popularité ascendante et ébauche quelques pas de danse.

 

Lui ne cesse de trébucher.

Les images d’un ballet auquel il a assisté des années auparavant lui reviennent à l’esprit. Au moment culminant du spectacle, le principal danseur avait manqué son enchaînement et s’était effondré maladroitement au milieu de la scène. Il avait regardé avec un sentiment inexpliqué d’angoisse le corps, si gracieux quelques secondes plus tôt, disloqué, tordu par l’erreur et la honte. En bon professionnel, le danseur avait repris son équilibre et le ballet avait continué, mais le charme était rompu, et il avait cru percevoir dans les applaudissements qui avaient suivi une condescendance qui ne disait pas son nom.

Sa présence politique menace plus en plus de ressembler à la carrière de ce danseur dont l’image s’est peu à peu effacée de sa mémoire. Pour qui est habitué au firmament, la chute – pourtant voulue, ardemment souhaitée, orchestrée par ses soins – n’en est que plus brutale. Et depuis, s’il ne cesse de chercher à se relever, à reprendre le fil de la danse qu’il a mené pendant si longtemps, il continue de tomber, jour après jour.

Il ne l’admettra jamais, mais la popularité de celui que les journaux aiment à présent nommer « homme politique de l’année » le vexe peut-être plus que les critiques des Français qu’il rencontre ou les coups bas de ses opposants. Les médias, depuis trop longtemps, ont monté en épingle leur rivalité. Lui-même, tant qu’il maîtrisait corps et âme ce petit imbécile, s’en est amusé. Chacune de ses incartades, à vrai dire, n’était qu’une occasion de lui faire payer son arrogance, plus tard, en tête-à-tête.

A bien y songer, tout a basculé lorsqu’il a laissé ce jeune coq lui filer entre les doigts. C’est peut-être là, au fond, la plus monumentale erreur de sa carrière. Il a, dieu sait comment, sous-estimé la soif de revanche de ce petit imbécile qu’il a tenu à sa merci des mois durant, et qui réussit précisément là où lui échoue. Il connaît les raisons de son succès, évidemment, en décrypte les combines avec une telle facilité qu’il se demande comment ceux qui le soutiennent peuvent continuer à se laisser berner par ce petit effronté qui, du haut de sa jeunesse et de son charisme au charme artificiel, n’hésite pas à se comparer au sauveur de la France Libre.

C’est sciemment qu’il oublie son anniversaire, choisit délibérément de l’ignorer, usant de la seule arme qui lui reste encore à disposition. Il faut toutefois que l’un de ces imitateurs prétendument drôles choisisse de lui rappeler en direct sur une grande onde, quelques minutes avant que son interview ne débute.

Il arbore un sourire de façade devant les plaisanteries qui, malgré toute leur stupidité, tombent plus juste qu’il n’ose l’avouer. Malgré le calme dont il ne se départit pas, les insinuations l’ont déstabilisé, et il répond aux questions qui suivent sans enthousiasme, l’esprit ailleurs.

 

Les sondages, contre toute attente, lui sont favorables. Certes, il est bien loin de celui qui s’est imposé comme la personnalité politique préférée des Français et qui caracole, fier de son indépendance, en tête des suffrages.

Chacune de ses sorties sur le terrain, néanmoins, fait mentir les chiffres qui font de lui le favori de cette mascarade dans laquelle il s’est jeté.

Devant le scepticisme des inconnus qu’il rencontre, il essaie l’humour, mais l’ironie n’a jamais été son fort et ses plaisanteries forcées, le plus souvent, tombent à plat. Par moments, la partie encore lucide de son esprit se demande s’il n’est pas en train de perdre définitivement la tête. Il s’écoute se comparer au fromage le plus répugnant qu’il connaisse sans comprendre les mots qui sortent de sa propre bouche. Il est vrai qu’entre la mégalomanie et l’autodérision, il a toujours tenté de favoriser la seconde solution, mais il faut reconnaître que la comparaison de son ancien protégé avait tout de même plus de gueule que la sienne.

Alors quand, quelques minutes plus tard, un nuage de farine lui tombe dessus, il continue de faire bonne figure. L’incident, évidemment, est immortalisé par les caméras qui suivent chacun de ses mouvements, et il se retrouve une fois de plus la coqueluche involontaire des réseaux sociaux. Là où sa nature lui ordonnerait de lâcher une volée de jurons, il garde le sourire, lance une plaisanterie – une fois de plus, un bide – pour détendre l’atmosphère.

Derrière la façade qu’il continue d’arborer en toutes circonstances, il panique. Se demande parfois si ses propositions réconciliatrices et désespérées ne sont pas une manière de saboter, inconsciemment ou non, les dernières chances qui lui restent.

De plus en plus souvent, seule l’idée d’effacer le sourire triomphant du visage du jeune imbécile qui continue de hanter ses pensées le persuade de continuer à mener la lutte, envers et contre tout.

 

Il n’a jamais aimé Noël. Pendant des années, il a accumulé les prétextes, usé de sa surcharge de travail pour éviter les fêtes. Le laïc militant, en lui, s’est toujours insurgé de cet étalage religieux et commercial.

Cette année, pourtant, pour la première fois en près d’un demi-siècle, il se prend à espérer un miracle.


End file.
